


Real Life

by leadusnot



Category: WWE
Genre: Fluff, Mild Angst, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leadusnot/pseuds/leadusnot
Summary: I've been in a funk lately so I set out to write something really, super dark and angsty.  This is what came out instead.  Sorry 'bout that.





	

“You. Are. Never. Touching. Me. AGAIN!!!”

Bayley’s squeal could be heard all the way down the hall, and Finn cringed slightly. 

She was lying on her side on the hospital bed, body tensed in the throes of a particularly agonizing contraction. Her face was pinched and her hands clenched, and he had never seen anything that looked so painful. 

He had no idea what he was supposed to do for her. They’d gone to a natural childbirth class at the local birth center, and he’d read all the books, but nothing prepared him for what it would be like when it was actually happening, and by the looks of things, she hadn’t been expecting it to be like this either.

Finn knew that Sasha and Mella were there to help them and Seth and Cesaro were in the waiting room. Maybe he should take a break…

But no. No, he’d been every bit as responsible for getting Bayley into this mess as she had, perhaps more so. He wasn’t going to leave her now. He loved her so much and they were about to meet the child they’d created together one steamy night in Boston.

They hadn’t planned on this. Their relationship had always been fun, easy, but platonic. They worked out together often; sometimes they travelled together. Bayley could always make him laugh and true to her gimmick, she gave the world’s best hugs. They liked the same music, the same kinds of food, and shared a lot of similar interests, so a budding friendship was only natural.

It changed when he got injured.

She was the first person he saw when he woke up after surgery, and at 5 am when the meds began to wear off and the pain began to set in, she never left his side. Bayley spoon-fed him ice chips and washed his face with cool water and let him cling to her hand while she constantly reminded him that it was temporary and soon he’d feel better. Then she’d rested his forehead to his and stroked his cheek until he mercifully was able to fall asleep.

When Finn woke up, he knew he was in love. A couple of days later he kissed her, a real kiss, not just a peck on the cheek. And Bayley kissed him right back. 

For a stunned moment, they’d stared at each other but then they both just broke out into smiles.

By the time they’d been officially dating six months, Finn began shopping for a ring, right around the time Bayley came down with what he thought must be the flu, because she was suddenly nauseated a lot. A proposal would make her feel better, he figured, but that didn’t go as planned.

“Let’s get married,” Finn murmured into her ear one night while she rested against him and he took her hand and carefully placed the ring on her finger.

“I’m pregnant,” Bayley whispered back and looked up at him, tears in her eyes. He froze.

“With a BABY?” Finn realized as soon as the words left his mouth how stupid it sounded, and Bayley, fear forgotten, burst out laughing.

“No, with a donut! Of COURSE with a baby,” she managed to get out through her giggles and tears and he drew her into his arms.

“So are you asking me if I’ll be your baby daddy?” Finn teased and Bayley snuggled closer to him.

“I’m...I’m hoping you’ll say yes.”

“Well...I’ll accept your proposal if you’ll accept mine,” he murmured, kissing her cheek.

Bayley nodded.

“It’s a deal,” she said.

Three months later they got married, in a very simple ceremony in Tampa with just family and close friends present. Bayley, Finn thought, had never looked more beautiful. She wasn’t showing yet but she was radiant; Finn knew he’d found the right one. A month after that, he was cleared to return to the ring, which was hard since she’d been put on the shelf of course, but she traveled with him as long as she could until it was just too hard anymore. 

By the time she was nine months along, she was miserable, so Finn did everything he could think of to make her smile, took her out to eat and cooked for her and talked to her belly as much as he could. 

At 39 weeks, her water broke and as luck would have it, Finn was home. 

And now, here they were.

The doctor had checked and she was at 8 centimeters, so very close, but she was getting worn out and frustrated. Finn had no idea what he was supposed to do, but he certainly wasn’t going to leave her side. 

“Bay,” he murmured. “I’m here.”

“I don’t...this is all your fault, dammit, I can’t...I can’t do this, Finn, please!”

Her words stung but he knew better and he knelt beside her and began to gently rub her back.

“You can. You’ve been so brilliant, my beautiful girl. I love you. You’re so strong. Not much longer now.”

“No...no, I can’t, I really can’t,” Bayley sobbed. 

“Take a deep breath,” he coached. “That’s it; like that. Darling, I’ll get you through this, I promise you that. Just focus on my voice. When this is all over I’m going to take you on a trip. Any place in the world you want to go. Just me, you, and our new little lamb. It’s almost over, Bay. Oh, God, how I love you.”

She relaxed slowly, even around the pain, and before long the nurses were encouraging to her to push. Bayley screamed and swore, but Finn held her as tightly as he could and within half an hour, a squalling, wrinkled little bundle was being placed into their arms.

“It’s a GIRL!”

Indeed, it was. She had a smattering of dark hair and the longest eyelashes Finn had ever seen, and all her fingers and toes were in the right place. He was smitten. They held their daughter and cried together before trying out her name.

“Saoirse.”

“Saoirse Jane Devitt.”

It fit her. 

Finn knew, as he sat holding his wife and his daughter, that right then, everything would be perfect for the rest of his days. No matter what happened in the years to come, as long as he had Bayley and Saoirse Jane, the world could only get better and better.

He had his girls.

He felt complete.


End file.
